Snow
by Allume a Pense
Summary: Because all you need is snow, hot cider, and a girl to throw snowballs at. ShaneMitchie.


**this is to say thank you for voting for me in 'the scarlett awards'.  
****chasing dreams won best romance/fluff!  
****the banner is on my profile, along with some important information about it.  
****so thank you again, so much!  
****the inspiration for this oneshot was my intense love for snow.  
****enjoy!**

* * *

Shane Gray loved snow.

He loved it so much that he even considered legally changing his last name to Shane White – but his parents weren't huge fans of that idea. Ever since he was five years old, he would run around the neighborhood in his faded jeans and dorky knit sweater that his mom insisted upon him wearing, chucking snowballs at everything and anything that stood in his way. All up until he turned fifteen, and Connect 3 became more and more recognized. He never had any time anymore to run around in snow – not to mention, it didn't particularly snow much in sunny southern California.

This year was a little different. Connect 3 was in Michigan for a press conference that was only supposed to last a day. However, there was a major snowstorm the night before and all flights were canceled until further notice. Now Shane was stuck in his hotel room, staring boredly out the cold window at the white flurries drifting slowly to the ground. He sighed, standing up and looking at Nate, who was bent over a notebook and scribbling something down furiously.

"Hey Nate," he called over to his friend and band mate. Nate looked up, bushy, curly hair falling into his eyes. "You want to go out and mess around in the snow for a little?" Shane offered hopefully, smiling. Nate offered a tired, soft smile back and took a sip of his black coffee.

"Sorry man, but I'm just so hooked on this song. Maybe later."

Shane's shoulders slumped and he headed towards the other bedroom, where he could hear Jason talking loudly. He pushed the door open gently and it glided with a creak, alerting Jason to the noise. He sat straight up in the bed, a phone pressed to his ear. "Hey Jase, you want to go out in the snow?" Shane, again, smiled. Jason only offered a meek smile and shrug, pointing to the phone. He mouthed what seemed to be a girl's name. Shane nodded understandingly, slowly closing the door and walking out into the main area of the hotel suite.

He sighed again, ambling slowly over the to refrigerator. Opening the stainless steel door, a rush of cold air greeted his skin. Shane inhaled deeply – the crisp, cold air of the electric appliance was as close as he was going to get to outside. What was the point of going outside if you had no one to appreciate the snow with? He remembered, in one interview he did awhile ago, that the interviewer had asked what his favorite season was. He had answers, "winter, because all you need is snow, hot cider, and a girl to throw snowballs at." He hadn't _actually _fulfilled this festive theory, but he was hoping to. _Maybe it's not just this winter, _he thought sadly to himself.

"If Nate and Jason want to stay inside while it snows, that's their loss." Shane murmured quietly to himself as he picked up his trademark leather jacket from the coat rack, pulling his arms through it. "But I'm not going to waste perfectly good snow."

He grabbed his card key and phone and began his descent down the flight of stairs. It was freezing outside – chances are, there wouldn't be any screaming girls in the tundra-like environment. Once his face hit the cold air, Shane smiled. It was like he was 13 again, and he was roaming around with his best friends, looking for those 'girls to throw snowballs at'. Secretly, he wished he had one now, but the chances of that happening were little to none. He bent down and scooped up the freshly fallen snow. It was perfect for snowballs – easy to pack, but lightweight. With his bare, calloused hands, Shane rounded the snow out and threw it as hard as he could at the nearest tree in the courtyard. It hit it dead-on.

Shane smiled to himself, feeling his cheeks turn red with frost. He hadn't thought to grab a scarf, or gloves, or anything but a jacket over the shirt and jeans he was already wearing in the suite. After packing and throwing about five more snowballs, he came to the revelation that winter wasn't nearly half as fun if you had no one to spend it with. He shook the white flurries from his raven-black hair disappointedly.

Just as he turned to head back to the door, something hard and fast pelted him in the back of the head. It startled Shane and even caused him to lurch forward, catching himself just in the nick of time. He abruptly turned his head to the direction the snowball had come from, and standing ten feet away was a mirage.

Or so it seemed.

Mirages happen in the heat. It was below freezing. Yet Shane couldn't believe his eyes. The mirage laughed lightly – the same, bright laugh that Shane knew and loved – and called out through the thin winter air: "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to warm me up?"

Shane cracked a smile and ran for his life towards the most realistic mirage he'd ever seen in his life. Upon reaching the figure, he wrapped both strong arms securely around her slender waist, hoisting her up in the arm and spinning her around. Her laugh filled the cold air; her breath, curling away from her lips into the gray sky above. Once he set her back down, they were in a simple and warm embrace, her head pressed against her chest. "What are you doing here?" he asked happily. She laughed.

"What, you don't want me here?"

"No, no, it's just that – how did you know that I was here, right now?"

She smiled against his warming body. "I knew you guys had a press conference here, and I got my dad to drive me a day and a half over here. Then Nate called me. He knew I was here. He told me you were in the courtyard. I've missed you!" she hastily changed the subject, pulling away from him. Shane pulled back as well and smiled at the petite girl with white flakes in her auburn hair.

"I've missed you too, Mitchie. You honestly have no idea."

Shane couldn't tell if Mitchie was blushing or simply cold by her pink cheeks. She smiled widely and took a step back, bending down to collect more snow. Shane's grin became more apparent. "Well, I didn't come all the way over here to talk, I came to show you who owns the snow!" She stood up and pulled her arm back, but before she could release the snowball, one pegged her in the arm, causing her to drop the snowball. Shane laughed wildly and made a mad dash for the lone tree in the courtyard – his only shield.

Mitchie gasped and laughed, picking up more snow as she wildly fired at Shane. For as many shots that hit him, twice that missed, but she didn't care. She continued her rain of snow until she became tired, in which she fell subject to Shane's wrath. She laughed and twisted her bodies, running around and creating boot-prints in the fresh snow, as she was repeatedly hit in the back with snow. "I'm catching up with you!" Shane called from behind, and Mitchie could tell he was not lying. He was probably only a few feet behind her.

"Oh no you're not!" she called back with what was left of her breath. Her throat was cold and cracking but she didn't care. This was the most bliss she'd felt since she'd last been at Camp Rock. She hadn't been looking where she was going and tripped over a small rock buried in the deep snow, causing her to fall with a small yelp. At the last moment, she twisted her body and fell on her back, her elbows breaking her fall in the fluffy snow. Shane had too much momentum to stop on command and ended up falling as well. His palms broke the fall right over Mitchie's heaving body.

Shane and Mitchie were caught in an intense, unbreakable stare. A hypnotic glaze washed over the two teens as Shane's lips lingered only a mere inch or two away from her pink ones. It was then that Shane realized how beautiful she looked with her rosy cheeks, warm eyes and snow-covered hair falling around her face. On the other hand, Shane looked absolutely _enticing _to Mitchie with his rugged charm and alluring stare, keeping her eyes locked on his. They both knew this was bound to happen from day one – they just hadn't imagined it like _this_.

The pressure was too much for Shane to handle. Slowly shutting his eyes, he let his heart control the rest of his actions and let his lips fall gently onto Mitchie's. Despite the cold weather. hers were warm and pulsating with as much livelihood as the girl they belonged to. She found herself with her eyes shut as well, returning the soft and passionate kiss with every ounce of emotion she felt in her heart. She knew she had loved him since the end of freshman year at Camp Rock, and she was more than ecstatic to know that the feelings are mutual.

When the need for oxygen became apparent, Shane pulled away from the girl laying beneath him, just staring again into her eyes as they slowly opened. He smiled – and she smiled.

And maybe now he could love something other than snow.

* * *

**just a little fluff.  
****tell me what you think?  
****thank you again! make sure you read my updates on my profile!**


End file.
